Love u Erase u Crying out
by cloudyeye
Summary: Yesung yang menyukai Kyuhyun harus menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali dia mendekati dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya, berkali-kali juga dia harus menelan rasa pahit. Hingga akhirnya Yesung harus kehilangan ingatannya tentang Kyuhyun karena penolakan yang berujung maut. Kyusung pairing Rnr please chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

LOVE U, ERASE U, CRYING OUT

Cast : Kyuhyun Yesung Siwon

Pairing : Kyusung

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Lenght : Twoshoot

Summary : Yesung yang menyukai Kyuhyun harus menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali dia mendekati dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya, berkali-kali juga dia harus menelan rasa pahit. Hingga akhirnya Yesung harus kehilangan ingatannya tentang Kyuhyun karena penolakan yang berujung maut. Jika Yesung kehilangan ingatannya, bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya senang karena Yesung tidak akan menganggunya lagi? Namun hati berkata lain. Ada sesuatu yang hilang saat Yesung tidak mengenalinya. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Yesung?

Enjoy~

Don't like don't read

Chapter 1

Yesung, namja manis dan ramah kepada siapa saja tengah menunggu seseorang di depan kelas 2-2 SMU Kirin. Di dekapnya sebuah bekal makan siang buatannya. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan kiri, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai keramik sekolah. Wajahnya langsung berbinar cerah melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya telah terlihat olehnya. Yesung berlari kecil dan berhenti tepat di depan orang yang ditunggunya, sekaligus disukainya.

"Kyu, ini untukmu. Aku memasaknya sendiri" Yesung menyerahkan bekal itu ke Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu. Kyuhyun, si namja tampan sekaligus idola SMU Kirin hanya memandangnya datar. Sudah sering Yesung memberi nya bekal, hadiah, dan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Namja sombong yang selalu merendahkan orang lain.

Kyuhyun menerima bekal Yesung. Yesung hendak tersenyum lebar mengetahui Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali nya mau menerima bekal buatannya. Namun senyum nya langsung memudar begitu Kyuhyun membuka penutup nya dan membalikkan bekal itu sehingga isinya berjatuhan ke bawah. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Dia tahu akan seperti ini, tapi kenapa dia terus mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun?

"Orang tidak berguna sepertimu tidak pantas di dekat ku. Apalagi menjadi kekasihku, cih. Dalam mimpimu saja, Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun berlalu dari Yesung dengan menabrak kan bahunya.

Murid-murid lain yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengasihani Yesung. Namja manis itu mengambil satu per satu lauk yang masih bisa "diselamatkan" dan menaruh nya kembali di kotak bekalnya. Hari ini dia hanya membawa satu bekal saja. Selain itu dia juga tidak membawa uang untuk membeli makanan di kantin.

TAP

Ujung sepatu seseorang terlihat di depan Yesung yang sedang menunduk. Di tengadahkannya kepala nya. "Siwon?"

"Hyung, aku mohon berhentilah.." Siwon berjongkok di depan Yesung. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan melihat seseorang yang disukainya diremehkan dan menangis seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa Wonnie.. aku menyukainya, meski dia tidak pernah melihatku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Arra?" Yesung menutup kotak bekalnya dan berdiri. Ditepuknya bahu kekar Siwon dan tersenyum. "Nah, aku masuk kelas dulu ne?" Yesung berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelasnya yaitu 3-4.

'Lihatlah aku hyung. Orang yang selalu mencintaimu..'

I guess my heart called out to you  
I guess I'm having a hard time, tears keep rising  
I don't know why I'm so sad  
I'm crying like a fool, tears are coming

With a gaunt face, I look for you all day  
I guess I really can't go on if it's not you

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Yesung buru-buru keluar dari kelas seni nya. Dia terlalu asyik melukis dan tidak sadar jika sudah waktu nya makan malam. Langkah nya melambat tatkala melihat sosok namja yang sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan sekolah. Kyuhyun, namja itu. Yesung memeluk erat buku keseniannya. Selalu seperti ini. Hatinya berdebar-debar jika melihat Cho Kyuhyun. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Yesung berdiri. Dengan gelagapan Yesung mencoba bersembunyi. Namun Kyuhyun terlanjur melihatnya.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau disana" ujar Kyuhyun datar. Dia melempar bola basket nya sembarangan. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, dia melangkah mendekati Yesung yang tengah menunduk. Kyuhyun berhenti sekitar 1 meter dari Yesung.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Ne?" Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku. Katakan, apa kau butuh uang? Kau menyukaiku karena uangku kan? Kalau kau memang butuh uang, aku bisa memberimu berapapun yang kau minta. Tapi kau harus melayaniku.."

Belum selesai Yesung memahami ucapan Kyuhyun, bibirnya sudah dicium Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Yesung berusaha menolak dengan mendorong Kyuhyun, namun tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar. Yesung menangis di sela-sela ciuman paksaannya. Bukan ini yang ingin Yesung inginkan. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya setelah dia kekurangan oksigen.

Yesung langsung saja mendorong Kyuhyun hingga dia terduduk.

"Dengar, Kyuhyun. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena uang! Aku menyukaimu dengan tulus!" Yesung berlari dari sana dengan meninggalkan buku-bukunya. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir nya. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Sisa bibir Yesung yang manis masih tersisa di bibirnya.

'Kim Yesung..'

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu ini Yesung tidak mendekati Kyuhyun lagi. Saat Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pun dia hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Atau Yesung yang berbalik menghindari Kyuhyun. Tak heran itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Ada perasaan menyesal membuat Yesung menangis waktu itu. Dan juga, kehilangan.

"Yesung, kau dipanggil Jung Seonsaengnim tuh" kata anak kelas 3-2.

"Ah, ne. Terima kasih" Yesung tersenyum pada anak tadi dan melangkah menuju ruang guru.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi seonsae" Yesung mengintip ke dalam ruang guru. Mata sipitnya membulat lucu melihat Kyuhyun yang juga ada di sana.

"Masuklah Yesung. Duduk di sini" Yesung masuk dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan canggung.

"Kalian aku panggil kesini karena aku menunjuk kalian ikut lomba menyanyi solo di Busan. Karena ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di sekolah ini, aku harap kau bisa memenangkan lomba ini Yesung-ah"

"Apa harus kami berdua, seonsae?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin. Yesung mencengkeram ujung bajunya. Perkataan Kyuhyun seolah dia tidak senang jika Yesung ikut lomba menyanyi bersamanya.

"Ya Kyu. Karena kalian berdua murid bersuara terbaik di SMU Kirin. Lomba nya 3 hari lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Nah, silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Yesung terlebih dahulu. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung otomatis berhenti.

"Kim Yesung"

"N-ne?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kenapa Yesung menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi.

.

.

.

Hari perlombaan telah tiba. Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersiap berangkat dengan didampingi Jung seonsaengnim. Mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku mau membeli minuman untuk kita" Jung Seonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan Kyusung yang berdiri di depan batas kereta.

"Kyunnie!" suara seorang wanita mengejutkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sunday noona!" Kyuhyun memeluk wanita itu erat. Keduanya berbincang akrab dan sesekali wanita yang dipanggil Sunday itu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun pikirnya. Yesung tidak sadar jika dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jalur aman kereta.

Jung seonsaengnim datang dengan membawa 3 kaleng jus jeruk. "Maaf menunggu lama. Wah, siapa wanita cantik ini?" Jung seonsae membungkuk sopan pada Sunday.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Sunday" Jung Seonsae memberikan jus tadi pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yesung yang tengah tidak berkonsentrasi tidak menerima jus itu dengan erat sehingga jus itu tumpah dan mengotori gaun soft peach Sunday.

"Ahhh!" Sunday buru-buru mengusap gaun nya. Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu membersihkan bekas jus itu meski tidak akan bisa hilang. Jung seongsae mencari tissue di toko stasiun.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Yesung berusaha ikut membersihkan, tapi dengan segera Kyuhyun menampik kasar tangan Yesung. "Tidak perlu! Minggir kau!" Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung. Karena dari awal dia terlalu dekat dengan batas aman kereta, dan juga dorongan Kyuhyun yang kuat Yesung terjatuh di rel kereta api.

Dan tepat saat itu, kereta yang seharusnya ditumpangi Kyuhyun dan Yesung melaju mendekati Yesung. Kyuhyun melihat kereta yang datang ke arah Yesung. Dia hendak melompat namun terlambat, kereta sudah melintas dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk. Ini semua salahnya. Dia membunuh Yesung dengan mendorongnya. Kyuhyun menangis, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini. Dia memukul-mukul badannya sendiri. Sunday yang melihat itu mencoba melihat keadaan Yesung. Wajahnya berbinar bahagia melihat Yesung yang masih selamat. Yesung bersembunyi di celah-celah antara lantai stasiun dan terowongan rel.

"Kyu! Dia selamat! Cepat kau selamatkan dia!" Sunday mengguncang badan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih syok menuruti Sunday dan melihat Yesung yang terbaring. Kyuhyun langsung melompat dan menggendong Yesung brydal style. Mereka membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sunday, dan Jung Seonsaengnim menunggu Yesung di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Tak lama kemudian Siwon yang dihubungi oleh Kyuhyun karena ponsel Yesung berbunyi yaitu dari Siwon, datang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YESUNG HYUNG HAH?!" Siwon mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Siwon tenanglah, dokter sedang memeriksanya sekarang" Jung seosaengnim menenangkan Siwon.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung hyung, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari dalam ruang UGD. "Apa ada wali dari pasien?"

"Saya gurunya uilsa"

"Mari ikut saya ke dalam" Uilsa itu dan guru Jung masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Sunday melihat dari depan pintu.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya guru Jung cemas

"Jung seonsaenim? Aku dimana?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Yesung-ah. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Aniya. Siwon? Kau disini juga?" Siwon mendekati Yesung dan duduk disisi ranjang nya. "Ne, hyung. Aku disini menemanimu"

"Lalu, siapa laki-laki yang ada disana?" Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. Semua orang disana terkejut.

"Dokter, ada apa ini? Dia mengenaliku dan Siwon, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak?"

"Dia mengalami trauma di kepalanya. Ingatan sebelum kejadian itu membuatnya ketakutan dan membuatnya hilang ingatan" terang dokter itu. "Saya harap Anda mau dirawat disini sampai Anda sembuh. Permisi"

Setelah dokter itu pergi, semua orang disana diam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan hatinya. Jika Yesung kehilangan ingatannya, bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya senang karena Yesung tidak akan menganggunya lagi?

'Tapi kenapa disini rasanya sesak sekali saat dia tidak mengenaliku?'

I love you, I'm erasing you, erasing you and I'm crying again  
I keep thinking about you, I have so many tears  
A day is passing, I'm emptying, I'm emptying you out  
You, you, you, another day is passing like this

I want to see you even if it's in my dreams so I close my eyes  
As I draw you out, I am crying alone

TBC ^^

Teaser chap depan :

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau selalu ada di pikiranku?"

"Meskipun ingatanku tentangmu hilang, teruslah berada disisiku sampai aku mengingatmu"

"Kalau jadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak mengingatmu selamanya"

"Akhirnya aku mengingatmu, kau orang yang selalu menolakku"

"Bodohnya aku yang selalu menyukaimu meski kau terus menyuruhku pergi"

"Aku sedih saat kau melupakanku"

"Aku rindu dengan wajah bodohmu saat aku menolakmu"

"Aku minta maaf. Jangan melihatku seperti orang asing"

"Hatiku sakit saat kau melupakanku"

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan membenciku"


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE U, ERASE U, CRYING OUT

Cast : Kyuhyun Yesung Siwon

Pairing : Kyusung

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Lenght : Twoshoot

Summary : Yesung yang menyukai Kyuhyun harus menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali dia mendekati dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya, berkali-kali juga dia harus menelan rasa pahit. Hingga akhirnya Yesung harus kehilangan ingatannya tentang Kyuhyun karena penolakan yang berujung maut. Jika Yesung kehilangan ingatannya, bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya senang karena Yesung tidak akan menganggunya lagi? Namun hati berkata lain. Ada sesuatu yang hilang saat Yesung tidak mengenalinya. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Yesung?

Enjoy~

Don't like don't read

Chapter 2

Theme song : Wendy – Because I love U. Disaranin baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu itu ^^

Sore ini langit Seoul tengah dilanda mendung. Mungkin tak berapa lama lagi akan turun hujan. Benar saja, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Orang-orang di jalanan ibu kota mulai berlarian untuk berteduh. Sebagian orang yang membawa payung segera membuka payung masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Satu di antara yang berteduh adalah Kyuhyun. Bukannya dia lupa membawa payung, namun dia memang tidak membawanya. Setelah dari kamar tempat Yesung dirawat, dia berjalan bak orang gila. Tatapannya kosong dan langkahnya lunglai.

Dia berdiri di depan emperan toko buku. Dia menatap minimarket di seberang jalan. Ingatannya kembali saat dia juga mengalami hal yang seperti sekarang dulu.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal saat dia kehujanan. Salahkan mobil jaguar nya harus diservice karena dipakai temannya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia berteduh di depan minimarket di dekat sekolah nya. Saat membersihkan bajunya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan memegang payung terulur padanya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Yesung berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini, pakai payungku Kyu"

"Kau yakin? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bawa 2 payung. Ini ambilah" Kyuhyun mengambil payung Yesung warna biru tua itu dan pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Yesung masih berdiri di sana. Bohong jika dia membawa 2 payung. Dia rela payungnya dipakai oleh Kyuhyun agar namja itu tidak kehujanan dan sakit. Karena Yesung tau jika kondisi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu sehat sepertinya.

Kyuhyun yang hendak menyeberang menoleh ke belakang tempat dia berteduh tadi dan melihat Yesung yang berlari pulang dengan hujan-hujanan. Kyuhyun hanya melihat itu dan meneruskan langkahnya.

**End of Flashback**

Kyuhyun yang mengingat hal itu langsung merasa bersalah. Yesung selalu baik padanya. Tapi kenapa dia selalu berbuat jahat dan kasar padanya? Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Dia menyesal, sungguh. Dia benar-benar rindu akan wajah Yesung yang selalu tersenyum padanya meski dia menolaknya, marah saat Yesung akrab dengan Siwon, dan kebaikan hatinya. Kyuhyun yakin sekarang kalau dia mencintai Yesung selama ini. Dia hanya tidak mengakuinya dan mencoba menekan rasa itu. Namun dia harus mengakui kalau dia jatuh dalam rasa cintanya pada Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung masih tertidur di ruang rawatnya. Siwon harus pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi dan menjemput orangtua nya di bandara. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihat Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup. Dia menuju ke sini di tengah hujan deras. Dia tidak bisa kesini jika ada Siwon. Namja tampan sekaligus atletis itu melarang nya menemui Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau jika Kyuhyun menyakiti Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Yesung. Manis dan damai. Kyuhyun begitu mengutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia menyia-nyiakan namja semanis ini? Tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Yesung, namun diurungkan niatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan hyung.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku memang bodoh karena aku terus menolakmu dan hampir membunuhmu. Aku menyesal.. aku mohon maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun tidak mampu berdiri dan jatuh terduduk. Dia kembali menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini"

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dan menaruh bunga tulip putih di atas nakas. Dipandanginya sekali lagi wajah Yesung. Dan pergi dari sana.

The autumn wind that blows

Into the windows passes through my empty heart

I learn against the cold wall and look

At the brightening dawn sky

I miss u but I can't go close to u

I need to leave u now

You, who gave me such big and warm love

Into my lonely and dry eyes

.

.

.

Setelah dilanda hujan yang deras, pagi ini langit kota Seoul terlihat sangat cerah. Genangan air hujan tampak di beberapa jalanan. Warga kota Seoul mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Yesung mulai membuka matanya setelah tertidur cukup lama. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup korden sempurna. Direnggangkannya otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Selamat pagi Yesung" ucapnya ceria.

"Eh, kenapa lantainya basah semua?" Yesung mengernyit saat melihat lantai kamarnya yang basah. "Apa mungkin atap nya bocor?" Yesung mendongak melihat langit-langit. Diangkatnya bahu mungilnya tidak peduli.

"Ada bunga tulip putih disini. Setahuku kemarin tidak ada" Yesung mengambil bunga tulip putih yang dirangkai menjadi satu. "Tulip putih melambangkan permintaan maaf yang tulus. Siapa yang mengirimnya ya?"

"Apa jangan-jangan namja berambut ikal itu?" Yesung mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang memberi nya bunga itu.

Saat sedang berpikir, masuklah Siwon. "Hyung selamat pagi"

"Ah, pagi Wonnie" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah sehat?"

"Hmm, tubuhku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Oh ya, apa kau yang memberiku bunga ini, Wonnie?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak memberimu bunga itu, hyung" Siwon mencurigai Kyuhyun. 'Pasti Kyuhyun yang memberinya. Anak itu berani sekali menemui Yesung hyung setelah apa yang dia perbuat..'

"Wonnie?" Suara Yesung memecah lamunan Siwon. "Ne, hyung?"

"Apa kau mengenal namja rambut ikal yang kemarin?"

Siwon bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia takut jika Yesung mengalami tekanan psycis. Namun kalau dia berbohong, dia takut jika ingatan Yesung kembali, namja yang dicintainya itu akan membencinya.

"Dia, sepupuku hyung. Dia hanya mengantarku ke rumah sakit ini" Siwon memutuskan untuk berbohong. Dia tidak mau Yesung kembali terluka.

"Ohh, tapi kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya? Aku bahkan merasa kalau kami punya hubungan"

"Tidak hyung, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Nah, aku sudah bertanya pada dokter nanti siang kau bisa keluar dari sini. Malam nanti aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Kau mau kan?"

"Benarkah aku boleh keluar hari ini? Wahh aku senang sekali Wonnie, aku mau makan malam denganmu" Yesung bertepuk tangan riang. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya.

'Biar kali ini saja kau melupakan Kyuhyun dan bersama ku hyung'

.

.

.

Siang ini Yesung dan Siwon menuju rumah Yesung. Yesung sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Rumah Yesung sangat sederhana namun terlihat rapi dan indah. Yesung tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Orangtua nya ada di Cheonan. Bekerja sebagai pembuat kue beras dan petani. Yesung pindah ke Seoul karena dia bersekolah di SMU Kirin dan ingin meringankan beban orangtuanya dengan mendapat beasiswa. Meski awalnya orangtuanya menolak, namun Yesung terus membujuk mereka dan akhirnya Yesung diijinkan dengan syarat selalu memberi kabar.

"Masuklah Wonnie. Aku mau membuat minum dulu" Yesung melangkah menuju dapur. Siwon duduk di lantai dengan meja kecil di depannya. Mata nya tertuju pada sebuah foto. Diambilnya foto itu. Foto yang cukup tua dengan 2 anak laki-laki di dalamnya.

"Wonnie ini minum nya. Kau sedang apa?" Yesung meletakkan 2 gelas orange juice dan mendekati Siwon.

"Ini fotomu dengan siapa hyung?" Yesung mengambil foto itu dan melihat nya. Anak laki-laki yang berwajah manis itu jelas dirinya namun siapa anak laki-laki di sebelahnya? Yesung berusaha mengingat anak itu namun kepalanya langsung terasa sakit.

"Arggh kepalaku.." rintih nya. Siwon buru-buru memegang bahu Yesung agar dia tidak jatuh. "Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Aku mencoba mengingat anak itu, tapi tiba-tiba kepala ku sakit sekali" Siwon menuntun Yesung untuk duduk. "Minum dulu hyung" Yesung menurut dia meminum jus nya separuh gelas.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kepala mu sakit hyung"

"Ini bukan salahmu Wonnie. Aku saja yang tidak bisa mengingatnya"

"Hyung istirahat saja. Aku akan pulang sekarang" Siwon berdiri dan membantu Yesung berdiri. "Ne, terima kasih kau sudah membantu ku Siwon" Yesung tersenyum. "Aku ke kamar dulu"

Sepeninggalan Yesung, Siwon memandang foto itu lagi. 'Aku harus menyembunyikan foto ini. Aku tidak mau Yesung hyung mengingat Kyuhyun' Siwon yakin kalau anak itu adalah Kyuhyun mengingat Yesung langsung menderita sakit di kepalanya begitu melihat foto ini.

.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit? Siapa anak yang di foto itu? Lalu, siapa namja berambut ikal kemarin? ' Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Yesung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau selalu ada di pikiranku?"

.

.

.

Siwon sudah siap dengan mobil audi warna hitamnya. Yesung keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan mengenakan sweater warna putih dan mantel warna coklat muda. Siwon tersenyum padanya dan membuka kan pintu mobilnya untuk Yesung. Keduanya pergi dari sana menuju restauran italia favorit Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah Yesung memandang sedih kepergian mereka. "Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mengingatku, aku yang akan membuatmu mengingatku hyung"

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yesung bersiap untuk sekolah. Meski luka di kepalanya belum sembuh benar, Yesung yang memang keras kepala memaksa untuk sekolah. Alasannya agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran mengingat dia sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi akan ujian.

Yesung mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan ke halte bus. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian bis datang dan Yesung segera menaiki nya.

Di dalam bis Yesung duduk di bagian tengah sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Dia tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun juga menaiki bis itu dan duduk di seberang nya. Sepanjang perjalanan kedua nya hanya diam. Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung dari samping.

'Aku minta maaf hyung. Jangan melihatku seperti orang asing'

Bis berhenti di depan SMU Kirin. Yesung turun terlebih dahulu dan disusul Kyuhyun. Hari ini ada kelas paduan suara dan ini adalah kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Yesung.

Jam pelajaran kelas paduan suara tiba. Semua siswa yang tergabung dalam tim inti paduan suara mulai berlatih.

Kyuhyun ingat dulu dia dan Yesung berduet menyanyikan lagu bersama. Dan dia ingin mengulang nya kembali. Dia berharap Yesung dapat mengingatnya kembali.

Kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu pada gurunya. Dan guru itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan latihan secara duet. Aku akan menentukan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Onew dengan jonghyun. Luna dengan Krystal, Jaejoong dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung"

Semua anak tampak berlatih dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Kau sepupunya Siwon kan?" Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. 'Siwon brengsek. Dia membohongi Yesung hyung'

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 2-2 hoobaemu Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho.. Kyuhyun?" Yesung memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Gwaenchana hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kajja kita latihan. Kita mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau lagu Blind dari Kim Jong Woon?"

"Blind?" Mendengar kata itu kepala Yesung terasa berputar. Samar-samar dia melihat dirinya dan namja di depannya pernah menyanyikan lagu itu bersama.

"Apa sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu? Maksudku sebelum ini apakah kita saling mengenal?"

"Ya, kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Bahkan kita pernah berciuman"

"A-apa? Berciuman?" Wajah Yesung memerah karena malu. Percakapan mereka dihentikan oleh guru mereka yang menyuruh mereka tampil duluan.

Kyuhyun menyanyi bait pertama terlebih dahulu. Yesung mencoba menghapal lirik lagu itu. Lagu yang menceritakan pertama dia mengenal Kyuhyun dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Yesung menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lancar dan penuh penghayatan. Sama seperti dia menyanyikan lagu itu dulu.

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri duet mereka. Mereka memang benar-benar ace tim paduan suara SMU Kirin.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas yang mengurung mereka berjam-jam. Ckckck

Yesung hendak berdiri namun sebuah kotak bekal warna biru menutupi pandangannya.

"Hyung, kau mau makan bekal bersama ku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya seraya menggerak-gerakkan bekal nya.

Yesung mengerjap imut. Hoobae yang baru 'dikenalnya' mengajak nya makan siang bersama. Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Hitung-hitung menghemat uang jajannya hari ini.

"Baiklah" Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan meja yang ada di tengah mereka.

"Aku memasaknya sendiri sih. Tapi masih bisa dimakan kok. Hehehe"

Wajah Yesung berubah horor melihat bekal Kyuhyun. Nasi yang sangat lembek karena kebanyakan air saat memasak, telur gulung yang gosong, daging sapi yang keras seperti batu, dan kimchi yang yahh masih bisa dimakan.

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang cengar-cengir hanya menghela nafas. Dia mengambil sumpit dan mencoba memakan telur gulung yang gosong itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Yesung hyung memang terlalu baik. Makanan ku yang seperti itu dia masih mau memakannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh saat aku membuang bekal yang dia berikan padaku'

"Hmm rasanya tidak seburuk rupanya" Yesung tersenyum dan mengambil satu telur lagi. "Ayo buka mulutmu"

Kyuhyun dengan kikuk membuka mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. 'Huekk ini asin sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia mengunyah dan menelannya dengan santai begitu?'

Mereka berdua pun memakan bekal itu dengan air mata yang mengalit karena rasa asin, lembek, dan keras. Ckckck

"Selesai~~ ah kenyang sekali" yesung menepuk perutnya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya memandang wajah Yesung sendu.

"Aku minta maaf Hyung"

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak membuang bekalku. Padahal bekalku rasanya tidak enak. Tidak seperti ku yang langsung membuang bekalmu"

"Membuang bekalku?" Yesung merasa pusing kembali. Dia samar-samar melihat Kyuhyun membuang bekal makanannya dan dirinya yang memungut satu persatu lauk nya.

"Arghh" Yesung memegangi kepalanya kesakitan. Kyuhyun panik. "Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali..hhh"

"Kita ke uks ya hyung"

"Anniya. Tidak usah. Kau kembali ke kelasmu saja" Kyuhyun menurut dan membereskan kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong dan pergi dari sana setelah memandang Yesung sekali lagi.

'Entah setelah kau mengingatku kau masih menyukaiku atau malah membenciku'

.

.

.

Yesung membereskan buku-bukunya untuk bersiap pulang. Di depan gerbang dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menaiki sepeda motor.

"Hyung, ayo naik" seru Kyuhyun

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku mau naik bis saja" tolak Yesung. Kalau ada yang menanyakan Siwon sedari tadi, namja itu sedang pergi ke luar negeri menemani orang tua nya bisnis.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Kalau kau menunggu di halte, kau bisa kehujanan"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung putuskan untuk menerima nya. Dia menerima helm Kyuhyun dan memakainya. Dia segera menaiki motor Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera menggas sepeda motornya. Membuat Yesung memekik dan refleks memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

Keduanya menikmati moment-moment mereka. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa nyaman dengan Kyuhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dan mau tidak mau mereka harus berteduh.

"Katamu kalau naik motormu tidsk akan kehujanan! Huh menyebalkan" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

Yesung menggosok-gosokkan tangannya kedinginan. Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakan pada Yesung.

Wajah Yesung memerah malu. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tidak sadar memajukan wajahnya. Dia mengangkat dagu Yesung lembut. Wajah Yesung kembali memerah. Perlahan-lahan bibir kedua nya menyatu. Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lembut. Berbeda dengan ciumannya dahulu.

Kyuhyun menyesap bibir Yesung yang begitu memabukkannya. Yesung menutup mata nya dan mencoba membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka begitu kekurangan oksigen.

"Hah hahhh" Yesung terengah-engah mencoba menghirup oksigen. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut bibir Yesung. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan cinta sekaligus penyesalan.

"Hatiku sakit saat kau melupakanku. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan kesalahanku padamu"

"Meskipun ingatanku tentangmu hilang, teruslah berada disisiku sampai aku mengingatmu"

"Ya, aku berjanji hyung" Keduanya kembali berciuman. Saling menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Hujan menyaksikan cinta mereka. Cinta yang entah apakah dapat bertahan atau tidak.

.

.

.

Esoknya SMU Kirin mengadakan perjalanan wisata khusus kelas 3 dan 2. Mereka berangkat pukul 07.00 dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertemu di depan gerbang stasiun dan berjalan bersama.

Begitu sampai di tempat pemberhentian kereta. Langkah Yesung terhenti. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kejadian saat dia didorong Kyuhyun dan kereta yang melaju ke arah nya terus membayanginya. Memori hari di mana Yesung kehilangan ingatannya berputar di kepala Yesung.

Yesung membuka matanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang memandanginya dengan cemas.

"Hyung.."

"Cho Kyuhyun.." panggilan Yesung padanya membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak.

"Akhirnya aku mengenalmu. Kau orang yang selalu menolakku" Yesung memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Sorot mata nya berubah menjadi benci dan kecewa.

"H-hyung.." Yesung menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Bodohnya aku yang selalu menyukaimu meski kau terus menyuruhku pergi. Kau bahkan mendorongku hingga aku hampir mati. Hah aku memang orang yang benar-benar bodoh" Yesung mengusap air matanya kasar. Namun air matanya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kalau jadi seperti ini lebih baik aku tidak mengingatmu selamanya" ucapan dingin Yesung membuat sakit hati Kyuhyun. Jadi seperti ini rasanya saat dia menolak Yesung?

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku menyesal hyung. Aku sedih saat kau melupakanku. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan membenciku" Kyuhyun menangis saat ini.

Yesung berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

I may regret leaving you but it's

because I love you

I can't forget that I love only you but

I need to erase you and my sadness

Under the bright sunlight, people are

laughing and walking

But like the cold autumn sky, the

whole world seems unfamiliar

I love you but I have to leave you, this

is so hard

It was dark but I knew that tears

were flowing from your eyes

I am only giving you scars but some

day, you will understand my heart

.

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu nya kasar dan langsung menangis di balik pintu. Tubuhnya merosot dengan bersandar pada pintu.

"Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kyu? Hikss kau memang brengsek Cho! Bagaimana caranya aku menghilangkan perasaanku padamu? Hikss hikss" Bahu Yesung bergetar hebat. Trauma saat dia didorong oleh Kyuhyun masih membuatnya ketakutan. Namun disisi lain dia masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Perasaan suka yang timbul saat umurnya berumur 8tahun. Waktu itu dia dihadang anak-anak bertubuh besar. Anak-anak itu membully Yesung dan meminta uang padanya. Suara Yesung yang menangis mengundang perhatian seorang anak yang kebetulan lewat.

Kyuhyun memukul salah satu anak dan membuat tubuhnya dikeroyok. Tubuhnya lebam disana sini. Yesung tambah menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir pingsan. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan kemana-mana berdua. Namun waktu umur Yesung 10 tahun Kyuhyun harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk sekolah disana. Yesung terus menunggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali dan doanya terjawab. 1 tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun kembali. Namun sepertinya namja itu tidak mengenalnya. Yesung tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun mengingat dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataanya hingga sekarang Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya.

.

.

.

Esoknya saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun kembali bersekolah, mereka saling menghindar. Lebih tepatnya Yesung yang mengindar. 'Aku merindukan wajah bodohmu saat aku menolakmu hyung' iner Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung!" Yesung menoleh dan tubuhnya langsung dipeluk oleh Siwon.

"Wonnie kau sudah kembali?"

"Ne hyung. Tadi pagi aku turun dari pesawat dan langsung ke sekolah. Aku sudah merindukanmu hyung" rengeknya manja. Tidak malu kah kau dengan otot-ototmu Siwon?

"Hei kita baru tidak bertemu 1 hari Wonnie" Yesung terkekeh dan menepuk pelan punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun yang melihat skinship itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Dia harus berbicara pada Siwon setelah ini.

.

.

.

Disini lah Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada. Di taman bagian belakang sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan pada Yesung hyung kalau aku adalah sepupumu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyakiti Yesung hyung lagi" jawab Siwon santai

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau takut Yesung hyung mencintaiku lagi?" Sinis Kyuhyun

"Apa?" Siwon menggeram marah

"Asal kau tahu Yesung hyung sudah mengingatku kembali"

Siwon membelalakan matanya. Secepat itukah dia mengingat Kyuhyun lagi?

"Meski di sudah mengingatmu, aku yakin pasti perasaannya padamu sudah berubah" kali ini Siwon yang memojokkan Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kau yakin sekali"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya hari ini" Seusai mengucapkan hal itu dia meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika Yesung lebih menerima Siwon daripada dia.

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Dia ditolak secara halus oleh Yesung. Alasannya dia hanya seorang sahabat sekaligus namdongsaengnya. Siwon ragu hanya jika itu alasan Yesung sebenarnya. Dia yakin jika Yesung masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Foto yang waktu itu diambilnya sudah dikembalikan pada Yesung. Sepertinya dia harus mengalah pada Kyuhyun kali ini.

.

.

.

Besoknya Kyuhyun membereskan baju-baju dan barang lainnya ke dalam koper besarnya. Dia sudah memutuskan tekadnya untuk pergi dari hidup Yesung. Meskipun sangat berat baginya namun dia tidak ingin membuat Yesung dalam masa-masa yang sulit.

I may regret leaving you but it's

because I love you

I can't forget that I love only you but

I need to erase you and my sadness

I may regret leaving you but it's

because I love you

I can't forget that I love only you but

my love, goodbye

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini Kyuhyun tidak akan menjadi tim inti paduan suara lagi. Dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah disana. Pesawatnya akan pergi setengah jam lagi. Kita doakan dia supaya dia berhasil disana" ucapan guru paduan suara Yesung membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Rasa takut menghinggapi hatinya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari duduknya membuat semua orang disana memandang dia heran. Yesung langsung berlari ke luar kelas tanpa mengindahkan teriakan guru nya. Kali kni saja dia ingin mendengarkan kata hatinya. Persetan dengan kejadian waktu itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi.

Dia menyetop taxi dan segera meluncur ke Incheon airport. Setelah sampai dia berlarian bak orang gila. Matanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Berharap menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengantri di bagian passport. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arahnya.

GREPP

Kyuhyun merasakan sesorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Punggungnya terasa basah.

"Kyu.. jangan pergi.. hikss"

"Yesung hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Dibaliknya tubuhnya dan memegang kedua lengan Yesung.

"Gajima.. jebal.. hikss mianhae.. aku tidak membencimu Kyu, aku mencintaimu hikss" Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau tidak membenciku hyung? Jinja?"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu Kyu, kumohon jangan pergi.."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut air mata Yesung. "Ya, aku tidak akan pergi hyung. Karena aku juga mencintaimu dan akan disisimu selamanya" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Dia tersenyum bahagia walau dia masih terisak kecil.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung erat. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti dan menyia- nyiakan namja manis ini. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Epilog :

"Kyu, kau ingat foto ini tidak?" Yesung menyerahkan foto yang diambil Siwon waktu itu. Keduanya tengah berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Foto ini kan fotoku dengan Sungie hyung. Jangan-jangan kau sungie hyung itu baby?"

"Ne, aku terus menunggumu Kyu. Sampai aku melihatmu di kelas 1. Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku" bibir Yesung mempout lucu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung gemas. Membuat Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun malu.

"Habis, kau beda sih baby. Kau sekarang tampak lebih manis" goda Kyuhyun membuat wajah Yesung memerah lagi. Posisi Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala kasur (?)

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau itu sungie hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau mengingatku duluan Kyunnie~"

"Tapi kalau kau mmberitahuku lebih dulu kan aku tidak perlu berbuat kasar padamu baby" lirih Kyuhyun

"Sudah jangan ungkit hal itu lagi Kyu. Yang penting kita saling mencintai bukan?"

"Ya hyung. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Kyu" Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Yesung. Lumatan di bibirnya berubah menjadi panas. Dia meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Yesung. Dengan senang hati Yesung membuka mulutnya. Lidah keduanya saling berbelit dan saliva mengalir di kedua dagu mereka. Bunyi kecipak lidah dan desahan Yesung menjadi alunan yang merdu di telinga Kyuhyun. Tangannya merayap masuk ke piyama Yesung dan mengelus perutnya.

"Nnhh.. hmm ahh" Yesung mendesah mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus nipple Yesung dan memelintirnya. Yesung kembali mendesah nikmat dan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab membuat adik ku berdiri baby~" Kyuhyun segera membaringkan Yesung dan menindihnya.

"Ohh.. nnhh haahh andwaehh kyu.."

"Ssshh mmhmm"

END ^^

Terima kasih buat yg udah membaca, mereview, memfaoritkan, memfollow ff ini :) maaf klo ceritanya jd jelek begini dan feelnya g kerasa :( mian jg g bisa nyebutin satu satu. Mian lama updatenya ^^

Happy birthday buat ryeowook oppa ^^ semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur, selalu bahagia, sukses selalu dan tambah cute kkk #HappyRyeowookDay

Review please?


End file.
